


To Fight Another Day

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: 'affirmation of life' sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for 'any - any - girls with guns'</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fight Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by emothy at fic_promptly
> 
> ***
> 
> This probably doesn't fill the prompt very well but it's what appeared on the page when I started typing. Leave it to JJ and Cougar to hijack a perfectly innocent prompt fill!
> 
> ***
> 
> Post-movie, after Cougs, Pooch and Jensen are almost shot in the Port of LA

Cougar growled low in the back of his throat as he swallowed Jensen down. It wasn’t that he’d been waiting to do this or anything, but hey, a guy was allowed to get jittery after almost meeting his maker, wasn’t he?

The memory of being on his knees with a pistol pressed against his head slammed back into his brain. Cougar squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the heavy slickness of Jensen filling his mouth.

Everything would be okay in a minute, this happened nearly every time they almost died. Sometimes Jensen was the one who desperately needed to let himself know they were still alive, others times it was Cougar.

Today, Jensen seemed to be coping fairly well with coming a shade closer to death than was comfortable. But that stupid memory wouldn’t leave Cougar just yet and from experience, he knew the only way to shift it was to lose himself in Jensen so completely there wasn’t room in his head for anything else.

Taking a deep breath, he slid his mouth a little further down Jensen’s cock, eyes watering slightly as his gag reflex tried to take over.

Jensen gasped and thrust his hips up automatically. Cougar made another little warning noise and pushed them back to the mattress. He was in charge right now and Jensen knew it.

“All right, all right, sorry, I didn’t mean Aisha’s more badass with an RPG than you are,” Jensen babbled, twisting his fingers into Cougar’s hair. “Girls with guns are hot but you’re hotter. Aisha’s nothing next to you.”

Smiling with a mouth full of dick wasn’t easy but Cougar managed it. Whatever the situation, Jake always managed to lighten the atmosphere. As a reward, he hummed and gave a mental smirk as Jensen moaned and writhed.

It was a stretch of the imagination to say that Cougar found sucking Jensen’s cock therapeutic, but at times like these, it was one of the few things which calmed him down enough to think straight.

He lost himself in the rhythmic movements of sucking and licking and swirling his tongue around every inch of Jensen. The ache in his jaw was a pleasant reminder that he was actually alive, still there to fight another day.

In what seemed far too short a time, Jensen tugged on Cougar’s hair, his usual signal for ‘dude, getting close’.

Normally, Cougar would have backed off and made Jensen wait for it but that wasn’t what he was after today. No, right now he wanted to taste Jake and know he was alive and whole and safe as well.

So he hollowed his cheeks and sucked as strongly as he could, slipping a finger down to stroke firmly behind Jensen’s balls.

“Jesus...” Jensen said faintly. “Gonna...”

The rest of his words descended into a groan as he came. Cougar held him down and sucked him through it, loving the way Jensen shivered and shuddered under his hands.

A weak smack on the top of his head told Cougar that Jensen had gone past enjoyment and reached over-sensitive. With one last lick, he released him and rested his chin on Jake’s hip, his eyes closed.

“Better now?” Jensen slurred a few minutes later.

Cougar nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. Jake hauled him up to lie next to him.

The pillow was soft beneath his head and Jake’s arm over his waist anchored him to reality. The thoughts which had been blocked by the numb horror of almost dying rushed back into his brain, flooding it and making him feel vaguely human again.

“Relax, Cougs,” Jensen mumbled. “Everythin’s fine. Gonna be okay...”

Cougar smiled. Jensen could be a real mother hen when he wanted to. They lay quietly for a while, Cougar timed his breathing with Jake’s and listened to the steady thump of his heart, reassuringly regular in Jensen’s chest.

“You’re still hotter than Aisha,” Jensen muttered, pulling him closer. “Nobody’s more badass than you, even with an RPG.”

Cougar didn’t reply. Sleep was tugging at him as all the adrenaline rushed out of his body. Maybe when they woke up, Jensen might see his way clear to return the favor, blowjob-wise. But for now, just lying close and quiet was enough. They’d live to see another sunrise and that was really all anyone could ask for wasn’t it?


End file.
